bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Triangle
Blue Triangle is a bus company operating services in East London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates most services under contract to Transport for London. River Road (RR) River Road operates London bus routes 101, 147, 193, 346, 364, 376, EL2, EL3, 24-hour routes 474 and EL1, schools routes 150, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686 and 687. History On 7 May 2016, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 147. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred to this garage from Rainham (BE). On 1 October 2016, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 346. On 1 October 2016, Route 300 was transferred to Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 1 October 2016, routes 150 and 474 was transferred to this garage from Dockland Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 26 November 2016, route W19 passed to CT Plus. On 18 February 2017, Blue Triangle commenced operating route EL3. On 4 March 2017, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 101. On 11 March 2017, route 167 passed to Stagecoach London. On 25 March 2017, routes 362 and route 462 passed to Stagecoach London. Route 300 will be transferred from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage to this garage from 29 July 2017. Blue Triangle will take over the operations of routes 5, 15, 115 and N15 from 26 August 2017. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m (SEN) for route 193 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.6m (SE) for route 346 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (SE) for routes 364 and 376 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m / Optare Esteem (SOE) for routes 646 and 648 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (E) for routes 147 and 687 * Alexander Dennis E40H 10.2m / Enviro 400 MMC (EH) to be introduced on routes 5 and 115 from 26 August 2017 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Marshall Capital (DMN) for route 193 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Marshall Capital (DMN) as a logistical spare * Dennis Dart SLF 9.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) as logistical spares * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes EL1, EL2 and EL3, to be introduced on route 15 from 26 August 2017 * Scania N230UD 10.8m / Optare Olympus for routes 150, 474, 608, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679 and 686 * VDL SB180 10.3m / MCV Evolution (MDL) as a logistical spare * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 474 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for route 101 Former Garages Rainham (BE) History On 3 November 2007, route 474 was transferred from this garage to Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 27 September 2008, route 248 passed to Stagecoach London. On 4 July 2009, route 375 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside On 4 September 2010, route 66 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 26 March 2011, route 368 was passed to First London but was re-acquired on 22 June 2013. On 17 September 2011, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 376. On 17 September 2011, route 300 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 24 March 2012, Blue Triangle commenced operating routes 20 and 462. On 19 November 2012, route 575 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage . On 22 June 2013, routes 193, 368 and 498 plus school routes 608, 646, 648, 652, 656, 667, 679 and 686 were passed from First London. On 22 June 2013, route 20 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 23 May 2015, route 541 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 27 June 2015, route 498 passed to Stagecoach London. On 17 October 2015, route 347 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 30 April 2016, route 368 passed to Arriva London and Blue Triangle commenced operating route 687. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred from this garage to River Road (RR) garage. Fleet *Blue Triangle Fleet List External links *Blue Triangle website Category:London Bus Operators